DayDream: Chapter One, Wedding Prep
by Taylor13md
Summary: Bella and Edward are getting Married! What will Charlie, Renee, and everone else say about it? This story is based off of Stephenie Meyers Best Selling Series; Twilight and has no relation in the writing process to Breaking Dawn.


**Twilight FanFic**

**Wedding Prep**

Edward and I hurried off to tell Charlie about the engagement. The ring fitting flawlessly on my

third finger, reminding me every time I looked at it what I was about to do. As we sauntered into the

small enclosed space, where I'm sure there is to be an eruption, my hands started to tremble with

growing apprehension.

"Hey Charlie!" Edward spoke with a calm, causal tone in his musical voice.

"Edward," Charlie nodded without turning his gaze from the television his mind was absorbed in.

"Dad," I managed before my voice cracked, "Edward and I would like to talk to you about

something important."

He looked toward me with curiosity splattered across his face. I stared back shyly then turned my

gaze to Edward. He smiled back as if he thought nothing was going to happen. It wasn't very reassuring

to the thoughts of fear racing through my head. Charlie's face the suddenly looked panicked.

He then broke the silence. "Your not... pregnant, are you Bella?"

"Oh! No dad! Nooooo. That is defiantly not what we are here to talk about. No need to worry."

I replied, shocked that he would even think about that.

"Then what is it?" he asked, relief flowing over him.

"I have asked Bella to marry me!" Edward said without even thinking.

Charlie peered at me with wide eyes. I nodded to confirm his thought. There was a long silence

after that, and then Charlie got up and left the room without a word. I turned to face Edward who was lost

in Charlie's thoughts, horrified by most of them.

"I think he took that well, don't you?" Edward was trying to enlighten the situation.

I sat down on the cushioned sofa and began to cry, my head between both hands.

"He's sorry you know... for walking out like that."

"He didn't even–" I broke off and started into a real sob pushing my face into his shoulders.

Edward always seems to know what to say but at the moment he couldn't find those comforting words that

normally come naturally to his stone lips. We sat in silence for what seemed like hours with exceptions to

my occasional gasps for air. Charlie then came back into view with a sad, awkward, forced smile laid across

his face right below his nose. He started to talk but stopped himself as if to rethink his words.

"Edward, may I please speak to Bella alone?" he said in a soft, monotone voice.

"Sure no problem, I should probably get going anyways." He winked at me signaling that he would be

waiting upstairs and listening to our conversation. I nodded back ever so slightly, so only he would be able

to notice.

"Yes dad?" I said with my fingers squirming mindlessly in my lap.

"Thank you for keeping your promise Bella."

"What promise?" My face, contorted with confusion.

"The one you promised to tell me before you run off with him."

"Oh," I spoke in a whisper. "Um, you're welcome?"

He paused for a short moment. "Are you sure this is really what you want to do? Have you given it

enough thought?"

I replied in another whisper. "Yes dad, I am going to marry Edward."

His next reply scared me, he came at it in a much louder voice. "Bella, your mother and I were pretty

positive ourselves, but we were wrong. This could happen to you too. I don't want you to have the life I've

had, I have been single for almost twenty years now. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me.

I don't want to loose you, and I don't want for you to have your heart broken again. Maybe you don't know

what you looked like but it tore me apart to look at you every morning with a pained face, to hear you scream

every night that he was gone. I really don't want you to do this but I'm guessing that I probably can't stop

you can I?"

"No dad, I have made up my mind to marry Edward. He– he had a good reason to leave." It hurt me to

say those words aloud. "He also promised to never leave me again. He said he would only leave if I asked him

to." I was surprised I could manage to speak. Charlie had cut the scar that sealed the months of pain from

when Edward had left me. "I want my wedding day to be the happiest day of my life, I want the people I

love to be happy for me and my decision, I want my father to walk me down the isle not because he is forced

to but because he wants to. That is what I really want, that is what will make me happy; for my father to

be okay with my decision, to know that Edward makes me whole. I love him. I would never marry a man

whom I did not love."

"I don't know if I can do that Bella. But that won't stop me from trying, you know I love you and that I

want you to be happy. And, if you were just asking a second ago, It would make me so happy to walk you

down the isle. I just wish you would wait a couple years, but if you've made your decision, I won't try to

stand in your way anymore than I already have."

I knew he was serious, I knew that he was still disappointed in me, but he wanted me to be happy, and

that's all I could ask for. I walked over to him and put my arms around his waist into probably the best hug I

had ever given Charlie. "Thank you." I whispered and then I turned and ran upstairs.


End file.
